Beautiful, Cruel World
by Ren-chan Hanami
Summary: Cerita tentang kehidupan bahagia diluar dinding. Permata kecil milik mereka yang harus dilindungi.. Ah, Dunia memang kejam tapi sangat indah dalam waktu bersamaan. "Laut?"/"Laut adalah perairan luas yang tidak akan pernah habis. Dan laut kaya akan garam."/"...Dunia memang kejam, tapi indah diwaktu bersamaan."/Bad Summary/EreMika/First Fanfic in this fandom!/Oneshoot/Mind to RnR?


"Bisakah kalian berdua mandi lebih cepat? makan malam sudah siap!" ujar seorang wanita bersurai hitam. Manik hitam indahnya mengarah ke pintu kamar mandi yang didalamnya terdapat dua orang yang—nampaknya sedang bersenang-senang.

Terbukalah pintu kamar mandi itu, menampakkan seorang pria, dan seorang anak lelaki. "Maaf,Ere-kun tadi tidak mau keluar. Jadi, butuh waktu untuk membujuknya." ujar pria berambut cokelat tua.

Wanita tadi mendekati bocah yang disebut sebagai **Ere-kun **tadi. "Ereka Jaeger, lain kali kau harus menuruti ayahmu." anak lelaki tampan itu mengangguk, "Eren, sekarang pakaikan Ere-kun baju. Kau juga harus memakai baju 'kan?"**  
**

Pria yang bernama **Eren**, itu mengangguk akan suruhan istrinya, **Mikasa****. **Selepas berganti baju, mereka langsung makan malam bersama.

"Tadi aku mendapat telepon dari Armin. Dia bilang, besok dia akan mengajak kita ke pantai." ujar Eren disela-sela kunyahannya, "Ng? Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Lagipula, besok hari minggu." balas Mikasa.

"Apa itu, pantai?" Ereka bertanya dengan polosnya. "Pantai itu adalah daratan yang menyatu dengan lautan." jawab Eren, "Laut?" bocah 5 tahun itu kembali bertanya lagi. Kali ini, Mikasa yang menjawab pertanyaan anaknya itu.

"Laut adalah perairan luas, yang airnya tidak akan pernah habis. Dan laut kaya akan garam." jelasnya. Ereka mengangguk-angguk, tanda dia paham.

**Beautiful, Cruel World**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin hanya milik Hajime Isayama-sensei seorang.**

**Warning : Alur kecepatan, OOC, OC (Ereka Jaeger), Typo?**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

* * *

"Jadi, Eren... jam berapa kita akan pergi?" tanya Mikasa pada suaminya. "Dia bilang, dia akan datang kesini dulu. Sekitar setengah delapan pagi." jawab Eren, "Ng? Apakah tidak terlalu merepotkan?" tanya Mikasa lagi.

"Apanya yang merepotkan, jarak rumah kita kerumahnya hanya tiga rumah." Mikasa menghela nafas, ada benarnya juga sih. Sebagai seorang sahabat, mereka tidak mungkin terpisah.

Apalagi tinggal jauh, karena tidak mungkin untuk tidak bersosialisasi bagi mereka. Perbincangan kecil membuat waktu makan sedikit lambat, "Sudah selesai. Sekarang, Ere-kun kau siap-siap untuk besok. Biarkan Ayah membantumu." ucap Mikasa.

"Eh? Sekarang?" gerutu Ereka sambil menutup buku favoritnya. "Iya, sekarang. Kenapa? Tidak mau? Apakah kau tidak mau melihat dunia luar, Ere-kun?" tanya Eren pada buah hatinya itu.

Ereka menggeleng, "Bukan begitu.. aku 'kan masih ingin membaca buku ini.." jawabnya. Eren menghampiri Ereka yang tengah membuka kembali buku yang sempat ia tutup.

"Lihat, ayah! Di buku ini, ada seorang bernama Eren Jaeger. Sama seperti nama, ayah!" ucap Ereka penuh semangat. "Tapi.. Eren Jaeger dibuku ini sangat keren! Dia tidak seperti ayahku!" lanjut Ereka.

Eren tertegun, bagian bawah matanya menjadi hitam(?). Mikasa ikut membatu mendengarnya, takut-takut Eren akan memukul anaknya itu. Oh, ayolah dia masih bocah umur 5 tahun Eren.

Tapi, apa yang dikhawatirkan Mikasa justru berbalik. Eren bukannya marah, tapi malah tersenyum. Kali ini, bisa dipastikan itu senyuman manis yang tulus. Bukan senyuman dengan niat membunuh.

Eren mengelus kepala anak lelakinya itu, "Ya. Karena... Eren Jaeger, ayahmu ini lebih keren daripada Eren Jaeger dalam buku!" ujarnya. Mikasa pun tersenyum, seraya membilas piring-piring. Sedangkan Ereka, tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda ia setuju.

"Nah, sekarang. Kita siap-siap, kau mau 'kan? Ereka-kun?" tanya Eren untuk kedua kalinya. "Tapi..." Ereka menatap bukunya, rasanya ia tidak rela meninggalkan satu helai dalam buku itu.

Terlebih, buku itu baru dibelinya tadi pagi. Sehingga dia belum sempat membacanya sampai habis. Mikasa menghampiri Eren dan Ereka, "Sebelum tidur, kau masih bisa membacanya. Jadi sekarang, pergilah bersiap. Kau mengerti 'kan, Ere-kun?"

Ereka mengangguk, Eren dan Ereka masuk kekamar. Disusul oleh Mikasa yang sudah selesai mencuci piring, mereka pun mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk ke pantai besok.

"Ibu, apakah ke pantai memerlukan baju khusus?" tanya Ereka, Mikasa menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak. Yang Ere-kun perlukan, hanya celana pendek agar bisa dengan leluasa bermain di pantai."

Ereka membulatkan mulutnya, berkata 'oh' dengan panjang. Karena jujur saja, ia baru tahu apa itu pantai. Dan apa yang harus dibawa ke pantai. Untung saja dia mempunyai orang tua yang sangat tahu soal dunia luar.

"Selesai!" ucap ketiganya bersamaan, "Sekarang, Ere-kun harus pergi tidur. Iya 'kan?" tanya Eren pada Mikasa. Mikasa mengangguk pelan, "Benar. Sekarang sudah waktunya." jawab Mikasa.

"Tapi.. aku ingin membaca buku itu.." titah Ereka. Mikasa mencubit pipi Ereka pelan, "Baiklah. Akan ibu beri waktu sebentar, tapi setelah itu, Ere-kun harus berjanji akan tidur." ujar Mikasa sambil menaruh(?) jari kelingkingnya didepan Ereka.

Ereka menyetujuinya dengan cara yang dilakukan orang saat berjanji jari kelingking. Setelah sikat gigi, mencuci muka, tangan dan kaki, mereka semua berkumpul di kamar. Ereka mengambil posisi seperti biasanya.

Dia tidur diantara Eren dan Mikasa, sehingga memudahkannya untuk membaca buku favoritnya itu dengan leluasa. Tak lama ia membaca, ia pun tertidur.

**"Ah! Para raksasa itu datang!" ucap seseorang. "Selamatkan diri kalian, cepat! Sebelum raksasa itu menerkam nyawa kalian!" teriak yang lainnya. Semua orang berlari, terkecuali dirinya.**

**Dia terpaku menatap para raksasa. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat mahluk kejam itu, di usia semuda ini. Entah apa yang melindunginya, sepertinya dia hanya satu-satunya manusia yang membuat raksasa tidak tertarik.**

**Tiba-tiba, dia, Ereka melihat pemandangan buruk. Dia membulatkan matanya sempurna, disana.. ada raksasa setinggi 15 meter. Tengah memegang seorang manusia, seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah Ibunya, Mikasa.**

"IBUUUUUU!" Ereka langsung terbangun dengan nafas tak beraturan. Membuat Mikasa ikut terbangun, "Ere-kun, kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk?" tanya Mikasa. Ereka segera memeluk Mikasa.

"Iya, aku melihatmu dimakan oleh para raksasa itu." ucapnya. Mikasa memeluk dan mengelus rambut berwarna kecoklatan milik anak itu, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sekarang, sudah tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang namanya raksasa." ucap Mikasa tenang. Beruntung, Ereka adalah anak yang bisa cepat tenang. Eren pun ikut terbangun, "Ng? Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Ere-kun hanya mimpi buruk." jawab Mikasa, Eren menghela nafas. "Itu pasti karena dia terlalu terobsesi pada buku itu." ucap Eren sambil menunjuk buku favorit Ereka.

"Ah, buku ini!" Ereka kembali membuka bukunya, "Dibuku ini, diceritakan bahwa para raksasa adalah mahluk besar yang memakan para manusia." ucap Ereka sambil tersenyum.

Mikasa menopang dagunya dengan tangan, mendengarkan anaknya. "Tapi, tapi! Ada seorang prajurit terkuat manusia bernama, Levi Ackerman!" lanjut Ereka penuh semangat—seperti biasanya.

"Nama yang sama dengan Paman Levi. Dan dia sangat kuat! Dia membunuh banyak raksasa, juga merupakan seorang kapten **Scouting Legion.**" ucap Ereka sambil terus memperhatikan kata demi kata pada halaman bukunya.

"Oh! Dibuku ini juga ada seorang perempuan yang bernama Mikasa Ackerman. Dia keren, dan kuat! Namanya serupa dengan Ibu. Tapi, ada sedikit perbedaan!" lanjut Ereka.

"Perbedaan seperti apa?" tanya Mikasa, "Ibuku bukan Mikasa Ackerman seperti dibuku. Karena Ibuku, adalah Mikasa Jaeger!" jawab Ereka penuh semangat. Mikasa tersenyum, "Hn, kau memang benar."

"Tapi... apakah ibu memang berada di cerita ini?" tanya Ereka. "Kurasa begitu. Menurutmu, yang mana?" Mikasa balik bertanya pada anak lelaki yang manis itu. "Tapi.. Bukankah Ibu tidak pernah bertemu para raksasa?"

Mikasa terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab dengan senyuman tipis. "Ya, kau benar. Tidak pernah." kini Mikasa sudah berbaring kembali di bantal empuknya.

Membuat rambutnya tersingkap kebelakang, memperlihatkan goresan kecil dipipi sebelah kanannya. Saat itu, Eren belum terlelap kembali, ia pun berkata, "Ere-kun, sekarang sudah larut. Kau harus tidur, dan bangun pagi besok."

Ereka mengangguk, dan meletakkan buku itu dimeja yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur. "Ini akan jadi pertama kalinya aku pergi ke pantai!" ucap Ereka, "Sebetulnya, ini juga menjadi yang pertama kali bagi Ayah dan Ibu." ujar Eren.

"Kenapa kita harus pergi ke pantai? dan melihat dunia diluar?" tanya Ereka, "Karena kita dilahirkan didunia ini." jawab Eren, Ereka hanya ber'oh' panjang. Mikasa mengelus perlahan rambut anaknya itu.

"Kau harus segera tidur." ucap Mikasa, tanpa basa-basi anak itu mengangguk. Seiring belaian Mikasa pada rambutnya, matanya sudah mulai terpejam secara perlahan. Hingga akhirnya, ia benar-benar tidur dengan nyaman.

"Mikasa." Eren memanggil Mikasa, membuat Mikasa heran. "Kau belum kembali tidur?" tanya Mikasa pada Eren, "Belum." jawab Eren singkat. "Kau harus tidur. Kita harus bangun awal besok."

Mikasa mulai memejamkan matanya, "Mikasa, bukankah dulu itu menyenangkan? Kita bisa membantai si gendut-gendut itu dengan bebas. Meskipun banyak nyawa yang melayang—"

"—Tapi setidaknya, kita dapat meraih kemenangan. Sekarang, dinding bisa dibuka kapan saja tanpa harus waspada dan takut. Harapan kita sudah tercapai, dunia memang kejam. Tapi indah di waktu bersamaan. Kau yang mengatakan itu padaku. Dan kata-kata itu, benar." lanjut Eren.

Mata Mikasa kembali terbuka, menampakkan bola mata indahnya. Dia mengangguk, "Memang sangat menyenangkan bisa menghabisi para raksasa. Tapi sekarang, lebih menyenangkan lagi. Karena kita punya permata yang harus kita lindungi."

Eren tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Dan dia, sangat tertarik pada buku itu. Tentang masa lalu kita.", "Ya, kurasa buku itu memang sangat bagus." Mikasa melirik pada buku yang tergeletak dimeja.

"Judul buku itu, sama seperti yang pernah kau ucapkan dulu padaku." ujar Eren, "Hm." ucap Mikasa sambil terus memandang buku kesukaan anaknya itu. "Dia pernah memanggilku, hanya untuk menanyakan kata-kata itu secara detil. Hahaha."

"Aku juga ingat itu. Kupikir dia tidak serius untuk menuliskan semua perjuangan kita didalam buku. Tapi, aku tahu. Dua adalah orang yang selalu serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya."

Buku kesukaan Ereka adalah **This Beautiful Cruel World—**

"Ya, Komandan Erwin memang orang yang serius akan tekadnya. Sehingga ia bisa menjadi penulis berbakat, dan menuliskan semua perjuangan kita, demi umat manusia."

—**Karya Erwin Smith.**

**The End.**

* * *

Halo halo! Lama tidak berjumpa~ /tebar bunga. Ada yang kangen? ;~; /gak.

Ah, ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini! Sebenarnya udah niat sejak lama untuk menulis fic di fandom SnK, tapi baru sempat sekarang. Jadi apa boleh buat, lagipula ideku sedang mengalir.

Ngomong-ngomong, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah doujinshi dengan pair yang sama~ aku terinspirasi untuk membuat doujin itu menjadi sebuah fanfic dengan mengubah dan menambah-nambahkan sedikit bumbu pada alur ceritanya, ehe.

Terlebih, ide untuk membuat doujinshi tersebut menjadi fanfic dengan _sedikit _perubahan, kudapatkan saat menulis fanfic **Love is Sweet **dari fandom Fairy Tail. Uhuk, sekalian promosi ya. /dihajar

Kebetulan EreMika itu adalah OTP ku, maka kuputuskan untuk membuat fanfic SnK yang pertama kalinya dengan pair terfavorit diJepang ini~ /berguling /jduk. Ah, aku juga memasukkan OC di fic ini.

Ya, OCnya adalah **Ereka Jaeger. **Oke, ku akui itu nama aneh. Tapi apa boleh buat, cuma nama itu yang cocok untuk seorang anak lelaki~ Lagipula nama Ereka kuambil dari **Ere**n dan Mi**ka**sa.

Jadi? jadi? bagaimana fic ini? apakah bagus? jelek? eue aku awalnya ragu untuk menulisnya, tapi karena tekadku sudah bulat, maka aku beranikan diri! Fanfic kedua nanti, mungkin akan kupakai pair Rivetra :'D

Akhir kata, ku ucapkan **Hontouni Arigatou **bagi yang sudah membacanya! Akhir kata, Review please? (: Review kalian akan sangat berguna untuk menjadi penyemangatku membuat fanfic lainnya difandom ini!

Kalau begitu, aku akhiri dulu! Sampai bertemu di fic lainnya~!

Salam,

**Ferren**


End file.
